


Ingrate

by Naemi



Series: The Faculty Shorts [8]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M, Post-Invasion, angsty romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only cure for lovesickness is love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ingrate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlienSoulDream](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AlienSoulDream).



 

At first, there was an itch of uneasiness, not quite enough to name it or even waste more than a one second thought on it. Zeke brushed it aside and forgot about it as quickly as possible.

The feeling grew, though. The itch became a nip when it returned, and return it did, unexpected and insistent. This time, Zeke paused and wondered what might bother him this much. Pointless.

The nip then decided to transform into a painful twinge, which, like an abysmal demon, spread from deep inside his body and conquered every inch of his consciousness in no time.

When he realized what it was that bedeviled him, he tried to drown it in shots of tequila, making it even worse.

He sat on the kitchen floor, drunk and angry, drinking straight from the bottle. His head fell back against the cupboard; he only resisted the urge to bang it against the wood for five seconds.

It didn't help either, of course.

He clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut to prevent the tears from rising. The salty taste in his throat was like acid. Zeke had to face it. There was no fighting it off: he was heartbroken.

And it was Casey's fault.

Well, not exactly his _fault_ , if Zeke was honest, which he preferred not to be. It was easy to blame the boy; he _wanted_ to pass the buck to someone.

If Casey had not been desperate for Zeke to hang out with him, had not asked to come over again and again, they would not have ended up a heated bundle of pure nudity on Zeke's couch, nor in his bed or under the shower, and they would most definitely not have had the most insanely intense affair since Bonnie and Clyde.

Therefore, yes. It was all Casey's fault.

Zeke lost his inner battle; burning wetness forced his eyes open.

He would either have to kill Delilah or himself, he thought, and upon the viciousness of it, he banged his head against the cupboard once more, harder than before.

Luckily he had no more alcohol at home. If he had been able to go on drinking until he passed out—until he fell into a coma, preferably, to escape lovesickness forever—he might have missed Casey's call in the morning.

He might have missed his cure.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the gorgeous BlackBunnyLady and whipped into final shape by the wonderful Moit, who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
>  
> 
> _Feedback is love._


End file.
